he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic Falls
is the 121st episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: It is Eternia Day at the Royal Palace, a day when King Randor hears the thoughts of his people and does whatever he can to help them. Skeletor sees this as a perfect opportunity to sneak a disguised Kobra Khan into the Eternians' midst. To ensure that the court magician Orko does not unveil Kobra Kahn, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn find the Trollan and drain him of his magical powers. Orco and Prince Adam travel to the Magic Falls in order for Orko to retrieve his magic. But can the pair overcome the many obstacles before them and make it back in time to save the Royal Palace?) Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: "On their way to the Magic Falls Adam and Orko discovered not only the secret of the Gatekeeper, but an important lesson as well. In the Gatekeeper's cavern, Adam was too far away to grab his sword and Orko without his magic wasn't strong enough to pry it loose. But when they worked together they combined their strength and got the job done. You don't have to be the biggest or the strongest when you help one another. (Orko is juggling eggs) Orko: "Cooperation. It's almost as good as magic. Oops!" (One egg has landed on Man-At-Arms' face) Man-At-Arms: "Sometimes, better." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko Allies *Gatekeeper *Queen Marlena *King Randor Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Kobra Khan *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Gatekeeper * Linda Gary as Evil-Lyn and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Kobra Khan, Trap Jaw, Attak Trak, Town Crier, Magic Falls door, Royal Guard and Old man * Erika Scheimer as Cloaked woman in crowd Behind the Scenes *Script was approved July 3, 1984. *The comical looking bird that interacts with Orko was designed by Harry Sabin. Continuity *The cloaked woman who speaks to a disguised Evil-Lyn at the beginning of the story has the exact same facial features as Princess Adora. *A statue of Skeletor that previously appeared in Song of Celice is visible in the background at Snake Mountain. *The character model for the Town Crier was originally used as Tauron in Orko's Favorite Uncle and will be seen again as Nazghal in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Darksmoke and Fire. *Kobra Khan's human disguise is a character model previously used in Dree Elle's Return. *The animated sequence of He-Man beginning to spin was previously used in A Bird in the Hand. *The design of the Gatekeeper is a reuse of the animation model of Zagraz, the Comet Keeper.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Gatekeeper in full. Errors *When Evil Lyn returns to Skeletor's throne room, for a split second the background plate of his throne is visible without the council table, revealing an unfinished chair and brush strokes. *Skeletor, Evil-Lyn and Kobra Khan are standing outside of Eternos looking toward the Royal Palace. The next shot is a reverse, but now part of the royal city is behind them instead of in front of them. *Skeletor mispronounces Kobra Khan's name as 'Kobla Khan'. Gallery Magic Falls 01.png Magic Falls 03.png Magic Falls 04.png Magic Falls 02.png Magic Falls 05.gif Magic Falls 06.png Magic Falls 07.png Magic Falls 08.png Magic Falls 09.png Magic Falls 10.png Magic Falls 11.png Magic Falls 13.png Magic Falls 14.png Magic Falls 12.png Magic Falls 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *That's some doorbell! References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes